dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcade Games
The Arcade Game (アーケードゲーム, Ākēdogēmu) is a competition between all the various supernatural species. A type of game played between the younger generations which allows them to gain battle experience due to their inability to play in Rating Games because of their ages. They don't have to fight each other however, they can instead fight against various types of supernatural beings with the option to fight against even war villains like Kokabel and Loki (although this is only for the strongest) in various different types of locations. This technology is a highly advance form of the rating game due to the use of artificial intelligence and cloning mechanisms behind the whole thing. The system is constantly being monitored by high/ultimate class devils in order to ensure a young devil doesn't kill themselves while playing the games. Summary The final invention created by Ajuka Beelzebub with the help of Azazel's technology, a highly advanced artificial intelligence dome that uses the same technology as the Rating Game system due to the fact that it creates replicating locations in other dimensions of any map the system chooses at random and relies on the same teleportation technology. There are various different types of these games and depending on the game being played, it will affect the location of the map. The Arcade Games creates artificial intelligence clones of supernatural beings like Hydras, Goblins, Oni, Vampires, dragons, angels, fallen angels, devils and even Gods. The computer will typically choose the types of monsters taking your score into account. It is possible for peerages to play these types of games together although the strength of a monster will be the averages between two teams. Each devil gets a startup score that depends on their starting strength and by playing Arcade Games they can make their score go up or down. It is revealed that if a player's score ever hits 0 they will be forced to undergo harsh training from one of the Seven Great Satans in order to redeem themselves and increase their score to 10 in order to compete again. Types of Games Arena Style: A type of game with the only objective being to last as long as you can by fighting wave after wave of supernatural creatures in a Gladiator style area. This is the most common type of game used by power types like Aurora and Ex Gremory. This game gains you the most points but you also take the risk of losing high number of points if you don't preform well enough. This type of game can only be played by a single person alone. Capture the Flag Style: A type of game where there are various types of flags scattered around a area, this game is mostly played in wilderness like locations. The objective of this game is to find all the flags while defending yourself from the various supernatural creatures that are attacking you. This type of game can be played between teams or even in single player mode. King of the Hill: A type of game where the objective is to get to the top of a tower by fighting against the Supernatural creatures on each floor. This type of game can only be played with a single peerage or alone. The objective of this game is incredibly different from the others however because due to being located in a tower or mansion setting the whole objective is not to cause collateral damage to the setting. Zone Control: Similar to capture the flag but instead there are scattered location points scattered around the area you are competing in. The objective is to use demonic energy in order to "tag" the location point with your team. What's difference from this game however is that other teams are capable of taking over the points if you leave. You are also constantly using your magic energy to "tag" the points to your team. While a member of a peerage is tagging a point they are also vulnerable to attacks against other peerages and supernatural creatures. For every minute your peerage is tagged to a point you gain 1 point per location point you own. This game can only be played between peerages and is usually played in large settings. Scores The score is based solely on the A.I. evaluating your power, techniques, skills, etc. You are also placed into one of the four categories in order to evaluate you further: Power, Technique, Wizard, and Support. The top five players are said to be unmovable. They have been the top 5 ever since they were 13 and their positions have been unmovable since. However, any position under 5 changes constantly with nobody staying the same ranking for ever a week. It is revealed that Aurora is not even in the top 5,000 yet with a Arcade Score of 920 while Yami when he starts is not even in the top 10,000 yet with a starting score of 105. The Top 5 # Ex Gremory IV with a score of 500,000 # Hope with a score of 480,000 # TBA # TBA # TBA Trivia * The various types of games are based off of games you can typically play on fighter/shooting games. * The A.I. concept is based off of Danger Room from X-Men. * Ex Gremory the First, one of the beta testers for the system reveals that he almost died due to the machine exploding. * Riser Phenex was able to play one game from the system before his retirement. Ex Gremory IV states Riser retired with a rating game score of 16 wins and 5 loses. Category:Fanon competition